Harry's New Life
by tiffaniewoll
Summary: Waking up as Harry Potter had be one of the world's cosmic jokes. Damn you chocolate. So here she was, it was time to fix some things.
1. Chapter 1

So, I guess there are stupider ways to die. All I wanted was a chocolate candy bar. What a way to go, death for want of chocolate. All I remember was walking across the street, then nothing.

Looking around me now all I see is a misty fog. This is not what I was expecting after dying. I was just starting to panic when I was hit with a brilliant white light.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

I shot up, banging my head on the shelf above my head. Damn that hurt.

"What the hell" looking around me. I appeared to be in some small room, not only that but I was also smaller than I was before.

"Are you up yet?" A woman's voice demanded.

"Yes." I replied

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Duddy? Duddy, what kind of name was that. Better yet why was she talking with a British accent? Wait a minute, with a groan I held my head as what looked to be flashes of a boy's life ran through my head. Just as I was about to throw up it ended, that was when it hit me.

"Oh my God, I'm Harry Potter." Now in my old life the one thing that I loved more than anything was reading. Harry Potter was one of my all-time favorites, but that didn't mean I wanted to be him.

I got dressed in the tiny ass cupboard. That was one of the things I would be changing as soon as possible. The living conditions that they made Harry live under. I was not going to put up with it for very long. I went into the bathroom and got the second biggest shock; Harry Potter was a girl. How the hell did that happen was it because I was female in my old life or was he always a she?

I went into the kitchen, to see what appeared to be a whale sitting at a dining table reading a newspaper. Boy the books did not do Vernon Dursley justice he was way bigger in real life. That was when the baby whale arrived, it took all I had to stop myself from berating the hag and the whale for all the damage they had done not only to Harry but to their own son.

As I finished cooking the greasiest food I have every had the misfortune to see, Dudley had finished his little tantrum about his presents. This was when I decided I could start weaning my way out from under the grasp of the family from hell. I knew there should be a phone call coming that would having me going to the zoo, but if I played my cards right I could get out of it.

When the phone rang Petunia went to answer it. "Bad news Mrs. Figg can't watch him." Petunia said, coming back into the kitchen.

I looked up "I could go to the library."

They looked like they wanted to argue, just because it would be something I wanted. On the other hand, I would be out of their hair for the day.

So, it was decided instead of the unfortunate trip to the zoo, I would be dropped off at the library instead. This was a stroke of luck now I could plan for the next coming years.

Good thing I have an eidetic memory, it made coming up with a task list so much easier. I knew what I would be facing in the coming years, and hopefully I could change a few things.

Things to do: Get Sirius out of jail!

Do an inheritance test at Gringotts

Get rid of the Horcrux in my head

Get an untraceable wand made.

Hide my Hogwarts letter.

Make sure none of the Professors show up to show me around Diagon Alley

I got up and went to see about transportation to London, the librarian was only too happy to help me find the information. Then I left the library and headed back to the Dursley's which was around the block from the library. Using the key under the rock in the front yard. I mean really that is just so 90's I let myself back in and went into the kitchen to the tin that held the grocery money not like they counted it. Good thing I got Harry's memories. I just took enough to get me to London.

After that I went out to the little park that was down the road from #4 and sat down on the swing. I just needed to keep away from the Dursleys long enough for them to expect me to leave them in peace every day. I would be using this time to see if I could earn some more money around the neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time summer hit I was ready to get to the Leaky Cauldron. So, I picked up the school bag I had been using for school and headed out.

The books did not go into how shabby the front of the pub was if I didn't need to actually go in there I would never have stepped a foot into the place.

I walked up to the bar looking around.

"New to Hogwarts?" a man asked. I looked up thankful that I remembered to wear a hat.

"Yes, sir"

"Come on back and I'll let you through. My name is Tom by the way, what's yours?

"Evan" I replied. No way was I going to admit to being Harry Potter.

"Well good luck to you young Evan." Tom said as he headed back into the pub.

Right first stop Gringott's. Walking out into the alley was one of the greatest things I have ever experienced in this or my last life. I could feel the magic all around me it was like a warm hug.

I walked along looking in all the windows. Finally, I made it to a tall white building that had two goblins standing out front. Now I didn't know what the etiquette was for greeting goblins was, but I decided I was not going to be snob who looked down on them because they weren't human. One that is just rude and two they are in control of my money. Hello, does that even remotely sound smart.

So, I bowed to the two at the door and as they bowed back with astonished expressions, I'm thinking not a lot of humans do that.

I walked into the bank looking around I found a line and got into it. As I waited for my turn I could not help but be disgusted by the way the witches and wizards were treating the goblins.

"Next"

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if my parents had left me a vault for school sir." I looked up at the teller. I could tell by the look he gave me he was not happy. I was wondering what I had done wrong when he spoke.

"You will need to talk to the Potter Account Manager, Sharpfang. Griphook will show you to his office.

"Thank you, sir." I saw another goblin approaching us. He led me back to an office that had Sharpfang on the door. He opened the door and said, "Harry Potter, to see you."

"Come in, I will need three drops of blood to do an inheritance test."

"Yes sir"

I walked over to the table where there was a silver needle and a piece of parchment.

"Just drop the blood onto the parchment, it will give tell us what you are to inherit."

Name: Harris James Potter

Born: July 31, 1980

Status: Pureblood

Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased Oct. 31, 1981)

Sirius Orion Black (Blood adoption, Aug. 2, 1980) (Alive, Incarcerated)

Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (deceased Oct. 31, 1981)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Jane Longbottom nee Macmillan

Heir to: Potter (by blood, father) Lady at 13

Black (by blood adoption, and blood father) Heiress

Peverell (by blood, father) Lady at 13

Gryffindor (by blood, Father) Lady at 13

Ravenclaw (by blood, mother) Lady at 13

Le Fey (by blood, mother) Lady at 13

Slytherin (by blood, mother and by conquest) Lady at 13

Vaults: Potter Family Vault

Potter Trust Vault

Black Family Vault

Sirius Black Vault

Peverell Family Vault

Peverell Artifact Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Gryffindor Artifact Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Ravenclaw Artifact Vault

Le Fey Vault

Le Fey Artifact Vault

Slytherin Vault

Slytherin Artifact Vault

Properties: Potter Manor

Potter Cottage

Potter Place

Peverell Palace

Gryffindor Castle

Gryffindor Manor

Gryffindor Chateau

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Library

Le Fey Castle

#12 Grimmauld Place

Black Family Castle

Black Manor

Slytherin Castle

Slytherin Manor

Magic: Gold Core

400 reserve (3rd highest ever recorded)

Grey/light Magic

Gifts: Magical-Animagus

Metamorphamagus

Lingus

Beast Speaker

Parselmagic

Wand Crafter

Rune Crafter

Healer-Touch

Mage Sight

Blocks: Magic Bound 80%

Curses: Horcrux

"Horcrux? Magic Binding? Who Did that?" I asked.

"A horcrux is a disgusting piece of magic. It is a piece of a soul someone has ripped off, of their own soul to keep them alive. As for the binding I would think it would be to hide you or keep you from your full potential. We can help with both."

"You can?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, Griphook will take you to a ritual room."

"Thank you, Mr. Sharpfang."

He looked at me with a strange expression. I could only assume he was not accustomed to polite wizards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I followed Griphook down a long hallway that had a mural on one wall. It looked like a raging battle was taking place.

"The Goblin Wars." Griphook said noticing my stare.

"It seems dumb to begrudge others for having magic, just because you can't do that type of magic. I'm sure there will be lots of things I won't be able to do. I would not hate someone because they can. Seems pointless." I replied, again I got the funny look.

He led me to a vast room, that seemed to have runes in the floor.

"This is Healer Razortooth. He will purge the Horcrux and remove the binding on your magic."

"Miss Potter if you would step into the circle, we can begin the purge of the Horcrux. After that you can lie down on the alter for the removal of the binding."

"Wait you know I'm a girl. I didn't think anyone knew that." I said. The Dursley's sure didn't treat me like a female. I could remember vague memories of them talking about it. But from what I do remember they have always treated me like a boy.

"We know all that come through our doors. We may be able to explain how you came to be a female after your cleansing."

"Is there a reason why I have to be in the circle for the purge?" My curiosity had always been a thing I had no control over in my last life, looks like I still have the trait as Harry.

"Yes, the runes are a cage of sorts, they will make sure that the soul piece cannot leave nor inhabit anyone else in the room. Once we remove the piece you can go to the alter, then we will charge the runes. By doing so this will destroy the soul piece." He seemed pleased that I was asking questions, not just following blindly.

"Why the alter?"

"The removal and the unbinding will be painful, you will want to lie down after the purge, and the alter will allow us to put you into a healing trance so you don't suffer to much." He said.

"Okay I am ready."

"Step into the center of the circle, we will start the ritual." He and about a dozen other goblins stood on the very edge of the circle and started chanting. I could feel something trying to break loose and at the same time hold on to me. It was a weird feeling soon though all I could feel was an intense burning. It was getting so painful I didn't know how much longer I could keep standing. Finally, after what seemed like hours but, what was only a few minutes a mass of black mist started coming out of my scar. It was screaming as it tried to stay attached to me. When the last of the mist was out of my scar, Razortooth gestured for me to leave the circle. I went to go lie down I felt like I had just been run over by a hippo.

Lying down I closed my eyes as I felt myself relax for the first time since I died in my other life. I could hear the goblins talking in the oddly melodic language. I knew then that I would try and see if I could learn it. I drifted off not really asleep, just relaxed to the point where I felt no pain for the first time since I woke up as Harry. I don't know how long I was on the alter but after what seemed to be days Razortooth appeared beside the alter.

"You can now get up, you had some other issues that we were able to heal as well, but you will need to be on some nutrient potions and bone strengthening potions for a couple more months. Your body is severely malnourished, and your bones are not strong enough for a complete healing yet. You will need to be checked over in four months' time to see if you can finally be healed properly." Razortooth said. He looked as though he was about to spit nails. As angry as he looked it didn't look like he was mad at me. "I will take you back to Sharpfang."

He led me back down the hallway to Sharpfangs' office. He opened the door and went in to stand next to the desk and started to talk in that melodic tongue again. After what was a very long speech they both looked at me. Sharpfang gestured to the chair in front of the desk. I sat down and wait to see what they tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miss Potter, it seems we have a great many things to go over." Sharpfang said, "While there has been no activity in regard to your accounts, the mail we have been sending you has not been answered."

"I have not received any mail, not from here or from anyone else either." I said, not really confused by that. I mean if Dumbledore really was trying to keep me away from the Wizarding World its not like he was going to let me start getting owls with fan mail.

"We have come to believe that there may be a mail redirect on you. We can fix that by setting up a mail box here at Gringotts that will allow us to send the mail directly to you, and for a small fee we can even go through all your other mail and make sure it will not harm you." He said with a shark like grin. "Our healers are also sending you home with the necessary potions for your health. There is also the possibility that once you have completed the potions and healing that your eyes can then be fixed."

"Why can't they be fixed now?" I asked, trying not to sound like a frustrated eleven-year-old. It was rather odd to know that while I died as a twenty-year-old, I was only eleven now.

"Your natural healing abilities are working to hard at fixing the damage that your body already has. It would strain your magic to try to fix too much too fast. While magic can fix a lot, it is not without cost." He said patiently. It seemed he was familiar with adolescents.

"I did have a question about how I could have been born a boy but am now a girl."

"We believe that is because of two things. First when Sirius Black blood adopted you this may have triggered the dormant gene for the metamorphamagus thus allowing you to change genders while you probably didn't show signs at that early an age the ability was still there. What happened the night that your parents were killed may have played a part in you shifting genders. The trauma from getting hit with the killing curse, add to that the ritual your mother did to save you and the soul piece attaching too you may have made you shift without anyone knowing. If they didn't bother to check which I don't think they did or they would have known about the binding and they soul piece you became Miss Harry Potter."

"So, do I tell anyone. I mean how do I fix it so that I am legally a girl. I don't really want to be a boy."

"It is already legal, once the inheritance test showed you as a Lady when you inherit we knew that magic saw you as a female. All we would need to do really is change your middle name."

"So, what would it need to be changed to?"

"For the first born it is always the mother or fathers first name. So, you would become Harris Lillian Potter."

"That's all I would need to do?"

"Yes, we can fill out the paperwork and it would be filled tomorrow. Since no one actually checks these things it would go unnoticed until someone contests it. Since we'll already have filed it they will not be able to do anything." Sharpfang seemed to really like it when there was some way to stick it to humans. "Now then your accounts are all looking good we can keep managing those. When you do turn eleven I would suggest you come back and claim your titles, this will allow you to be emancipated thus you would have no need for a magical guardian, nor would you have to continue staying where you are."

"Actually, I was thinking could I do that but trick the wards so keep them up so that no one knows I have left. It would benefit me the most I think for a certain someone to go on believing he is in control of me." For a moment I thought I saw a smile on both the goblins faces before it was gone. I guess goblins really didn't like Dumbledore.

"We can keep the wards up, for a small fee, of course. We can also help with any messages about you leaving. A ward around the neighborhood should stop any mail about you from leaving."

"Can I ask about my magic gifts? What is a Lingus? What is a Beast Speaker?"

"A Lingus is a witch or wizard that can speak any language they are able to learn the languages faster and do not have that hard a time becoming fluent in them. It is a rare gift, you will find you are able to pick up a language just by listening to someone who is fluent in it speak it to you. A Beast Speaker is another rare gift, but not really surprising in someone who is a Lingus, it is someone that can talk to animal that has a language of their own."

"What about Parselmagic? And Mage Sight?"

"Now Parselmagic is rare it is in fact considered a dark gift. It comes from being able to speak parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin was a know Parseltongue. So was the Dark Lord that killed your parents." Now while I knew what really happened to Harry's parents Harry didn't.

"I thought that my parents were killed in a car crash?"

"Car crash? No, I'm afraid we most inform you that your parents were killed by a Dark Lord. Most of Wizarding kind call him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. His real name is Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort."

"Why did he kill my parents?"

"There is a Prophesy about you."

"What did this prophesy say?" I was curious to see how much the goblins knew.

"Our seers know that a chosen one was born, other than that we cannot say." Sharpfang and Razortooth shared a glance then looked at me. I was left with the uneasy feeling they knew that I was someone else before I became Harry. "Mage Sight will allow you to see magic all around you while most people will see spells and jinxes and other casted spells Mage Sight will allow you to see it every where wards runes other types of magic as well. It may take some time for it to show up, the binding may have been blocking it. Once you recover from that a lot of your gifts may start to activate."

"When I return after I get my Hogwarts letter I will need a new place to live, I would like to buy a new place so that no one will have any idea where I am. Will it be possible to ward it so that I am the only one allowed into there?"

"Yes, we can start looking for places that are for sale and we can ward it for you once you pick a place."

"There are also a few investments I would like to look into they are Amazon, Apple Inc." (a/n amazon didn't go public til 1997 but it's my story so there.)

"We can certainly look into those for you."

"Is there some way I can get money so that I don't have to keep going to my vaults. I would like to wait until I claim my ladyships before I explore them in depth."

"Yes, we can give you an enchanted money pouch and a wallet that will hold muggle money." Sharpfang open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bag and a wallet. He handed them to Harry.

"Thank you for all your help today. I can see that my money is well taken care of." This seemed to shock the goblins as I don't think they had ever heard a human talk to them with such respect.

"Here are the potions you need to take, we will send you more by owl. This is also a diet plan that you will need to follow so that you gain the weight you need, this will also give you the nutrients you need." Razortooth said handing me a small box. I opened it up to find it held about 50 little vials of potions. "The blue ones are the nutrient potions; the purple ones are the bone strengthening potions. Take one with each meal three times a day." Razortooth the bowed to me, I bowed back, and he left the room.

"I will get the paperwork finished and start looking at properties for when you return on July 31st." Sharpfang said looking at me. I stood up bowed and turned to leave the room, as I was about to open the door I turned back, "Is there a book on your language I can purchase at the bookstore? I heard it being spoken and found it to be quite melodic."

"There are books, but none are as good as this one." He opened another drawer and pulled out a rather large book it had gems and runes on the cover. I could feel something pulling me towards the book. Almost like gravity it was like it was meant for me. Before I knew what, I was doing I was standing in front of his desk. He seemed to be amused by this almost as if that was what he was expecting it to happen.

"What?"

"Its your mage sight it is guiding you toward things that call to the other gifts you have. This is a gift and a curse as sometimes it is not always wise to look before you leap." He said handing me the book. I took it with a look of awe, it truly was a powerful feeling.

"I will return it in the condition that you gave it to me." I said with reverence.

"Of that I have no doubt, you have been one of only a handful of humans that have treated those of the goblin nation with respect before you even knew us, this speaks highly of you. We will see if this respect continues." He showed me how to shrink the book so that it would fit into my back pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I finally left the bank, I was getting hungry, so I decided to go back to the leaky cauldron. I would make a list of all the things that I could do today before I headed back to privet drive. I knew that I would need a house elf to help with all the things I was getting today, not to mention the coming two months. I would also need one for when I moved into my own place. I knew that I could also use one at Hogwarts, now I just needed to know where I could get one. I also needed that trunk today. The wand would be a plus, but the elf could help with a lot of the stuff I needed done. Plus, the ministry could not get me for underage magic, but I still needed to practice. I would play it by ear for now. I did know that I needed clothing, but I could wait on the wizard's robes until my letter arrived. Tomorrow I could head into London to get my muggle clothing. I could get clothing that would be acceptable for either boy or girl. Jeans and t-shirts, trainers, jumpers and the like. That way no one would look twice at me. When I finally did get my letter then I could get female clothing as well.

After paying for my meal, I went up to the bar, "Excuse me Tom, but do you know where I might find a house elf?"

"Of course, there is a very respectable shop around the corner they can help you find the house elf for you."

He led me back to the alley and after giving me more directions and the name of the shop went back into the Leaky Cauldron. I followed the directions and there set among a few of the less popular shops was a small shop with a sign that read,

Lurches' House Elf Emporium

Well that just made me want to laugh. Lurch. Anyway, I walked into the shop.

"Hello young man, what can I help you with?" I very tall man with a rather austere expression on his face. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud. It really was Lurch. From the body type to the voice it was as if he walked off the set of the Addams family and into the store. It was awesome.

"Yes, I am looking for a house elf, and this shop was recommended." I said trying hard not to giggle.

"We can certainly help with that." He even talked as slow as on the show. It was awesome. "Is there anything in particular you need?" He said.

"I will need one that can cook, plus one that can think outside the box as it were. I am going to Hogwarts this September and I will need them to be able to carry out a few necessary things while I am in school. I won't be able to give them new tasks all the time, so I need an elf that is fairly intelligent."

"We have several that can fit that criteria." He snapped his fingers and four elves popped up. "These are Marty, Gingle, Marshy, and Dilly. They are all able to cook, clean, read and write. They would all be able to help you with your endeavors."

I looked at the elves they all appeared to be healthy and well taken care of. Out of all of them though I could see that Gingle was going to be the best one for the job. My magic was telling me to pick her.

"I'll take Gingle, if she wants to be my elf." While I knew elves needed witches and wizards to live I was not going to force one to bond with me.

"I would be honored to serve Miss Harry Potter Miss." Gingle said. Well so much so secrecy. I looked around in a panic what if someone heard I would be swamped by people.

"It is just us in here and we pride ourselves on behaving in a manner that is not that of a rampaging erumpent." Lurch said noticing my frantic look.

"Thank you, it is quite scary to be bombarded by a bunch of people all at once." I said, while this had not happened to me yet, the books make it pretty clear that Harry is treated like a celebrity where ever he goes. I was not looking forward to that, I hated being in the limelight. I was one of those people that knew the answers to the teacher's questions, but never raised my hand.

"That will be 50 galleons for the elf." He said I handed over the money, as soon as that was done I felt as if there was a small weight settling on me. I looked over at Gingle, she appeared as if to relax a little. I wondered if the whole they need a witch or wizards magic to bind to was true.

"Okay Gingle, I'm going to be doing a bit of shopping today and picking up a truck that we can stay in seeing as my relatives are not welcoming in the slightest it would be best if you are not seen by them. I will need you to pick up some food later, this is the diet that the goblin's have put me on." I handed her the list that I got from the goblins.

"I can be fixing these, Mistress Harry, I can bring them back to yours trunk when you be getting it." She said with a slightly squeaky voice. I knew she and Dobby would get along. I would have to wait until next year to get him away from the Malfoys.

"Okay next stop luggage store." I walked out into the street headed back down do where I saw the shop with all the trunks in the window. I knew I also want to pick up quite a few books today to start learning all I could before I was to enter the wizarding world for good.

I entered the luggage store and looked around there where all kinds of trunks to see. I walked over to the counter.

"Well hello there, what can we do for you today?" a plump man with a large moustache asked. He was wearing the deepest blue set of robes, I had not even thought there was that color shade before. Maybe the magical world had a better dye than the muggle world. I would have to see, I loved the color purple, but anything dyed that color always seemed washed out.

"Yes, I need a trunk. I would like a custom made one. Is it possible to get one with a full size apartment, and library, with a potions lab. Can I also get it so that if someone other than me opens it all they will see is a regular trunk?" He seemed to get a little excited by the prospect of designing a new trunk.

"Yes yes I believe this can be done. Now all we need to do it get the furniture picked out and the colors for your new trunk. From there it will take about two hours to finish the trunk." He seemed eager to start. We talked about what colors the inside walls would be, and what kind of furniture was needed. After about thirty minutes I was able to leave the luggage store. Not only did I order my trunk but, I was able to pick up a new school bag. It was a brilliant shade of purple and had lime green polka dots on it. Hey while I might be pretending to be a boy, didn't mean I was one. My bag had a feather light charm on it, along with it being bottomless. I loved the magical world. I then headed down to Knockturn Alley. Time to see if a could get a custom-made wand.

I pulled up the hood on my sweater to better hide my face. I walked in the alley and was surprised to realize that while not as pretty as diagon it was still interesting. There were shops of various sizes and types. Used book stores and a pet store. I could feel the pull to both, I would have to go in and see what was pulling me after I found the wand shop. I was getting better at recognizing what that pull was. While Sharpfang said I would start seeing the magic. To me it was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, something that from the memories of Harry I had always felt. I always knew when something was mine or that I needed to move. I wondered if that would always be that case. That the binding stopped my being able to see magic and instead made it so that I would feel it.

After wandering down the street some more I found a rather humble looking shop that had a wand on the sign. It was to hard to actually read the name, but then again with the wand on the sign, who needed a name. I walked in and hoped that the wand maker was not as creepy as Ollivander was from the books.

There was only a counter in the shop the rest appeared to be behind a door to a back room. It wasn't a very large shop from what I could see from the outside, but I know that in the wizarding world looks are always deceiving.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked as there was no one at the counter or even in the room as far as I could tell. The door opened, and a middle-aged woman came out. She looked to be in her forties with a tight bun on her head. She was wearing a green set of robes, she looked rather pleasant actually. Not at all what I was expecting to see.

"Hello, welcome to Endora's Wand Shop. As you might have guessed I'm Endora, how may I help you?"

Flashback to Bewitched, really.

"I was hoping to find someone that could make me a custom-made wand."

"Oh, I love doing that. Come into the back where my supplies are." She led in to the back room where there was what appeared to be a library of strange woods and vials instead of books. She led me to a large table in the center of the room. "Alright let me get the woods for you to choose from first. Don't be surprised if you get more than one wood. People are a lot more complex than they give themselves credit for. I will never understand the reasoning behind choosing a premade wand with only one wood or core. Honestly it's like you don't want to have the best tool for the job."

She picked up a tray and started to gather wood blocks from around the room all the while she kept muttering and glance over at me. She would go to pick up a piece of wood then look at me an instead pick up another. This went on for about ten minutes before she brought the tray to the table and placed the block on the table making sure they were not close to another.

"Now I need you walk up to the blocks and place your hand over them the ones with most pull I will set aside." I followed her directions until I had three blocks sitting in the tray.

"Hmm, you picked Blackthorn: which is known to be a wood well suited for a warrior, blackthorn is a wand that will truly bond only with its real owner. Next is Pine: pine is a wood that likes independent owners, loners if you will. They are wands that adapt well to new spells and methods. They are also really good at non-verbal spells. Walnut: is for inventors and innovators they are good with versatility and adaptability. This will be a rather unusual wand I have a feeling you will be rather good at inventing new and shall we say rather creative spells. Next the cores."

She picked up the unchosen woods and put them on a side table, then she went to the vials and repeated the same process she did for the woods. After about fifteen minutes she came and set the vials and a few boxes on the table. She opened the boxes to show the contents then turned to me. "The same things for these as the wood just pick up what feels right to you. Don't be alarmed if you are drawn to more than one. With you picking three woods I would not be surprised if you have more than one core."

She backed away and I moved to stand in front of the table again. This time I had a little more trouble with the choosing as I could feel the pull from most of them I picked the strongest then backed away from the table.

"What odd choices." She said gathering the up the ones it didn't pick she set those with the unchosen woods and looked at the cores I hard picked. "Unicorn hair is particularly good for healing magic while Phoenix tail feathers are known for defense, thunderbird tail feather we don't often use in Britain, it is known for its power. This is going to be quite the wand if I do say so myself." It will take me a day to make you can pick it up tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked out of the wand shop and over to the shop across from it. It was an apothecary shop I went in. I might as well start getting my potions stuff. The sooner I learned it the sooner I could be done with Snape's class. The bell over the door jingled as I walked in.

"Hello dearie, welcome to the Sanderson Sisters Apothecary. What do you need today?" I looked up to see a witch in bright orange robes smiling at me, good lord those robes were bright. Another witch in soft blue robes was singing in the corner while a witch dressed in black robes stood behind the counter.

"I am starting Hogwarts this year and I needed to get my supplies would you happen to know what would be best to get?"

"Oh, my yes, let me get you, first a good cauldron the ones you get in Diagon are just too overpriced. Now you will also need these books that go along with the ones sent in your letter. Why they don't tell first years about them I don't know. Maybe they just like to see them fail. These will tell you about the reactions ingredients have with each other. Also, how to properly prepare ingredients for potion making. Now then you will also be needing these to kits for beginners they will have extra of everything you will need."

By the time I left the apothecary I felt that Harry had been served a big disservice in the books none of the things I remember from the books were what I received from the shop there was just so much information that he did not get in the books. I next went into the pet shop that I had been drawn too earlier. The place smell just as one would expect a pet shop to smell. It was still fun to see all the animals in one place. I had always been drawn to animals they were just so nonjudgmental. As I was wandering I found myself looking up into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen they seemed to just pop against the cupboard that there owner of said eyes was sitting on. The owner of the eyes was a rather small cat with a with an odd tail. It was almost midnight black in color. I knew that this was the animal for me.

"Hello pretty. I wonder are you a male or female?"

"I am a male cat."

"I can understand you."

"Yes, it appears that you are a beast-speaker."

"Well I didn't think that I would actually be able to understand you."

"Why not."

"Well I used to talk to my cat all time, but she never talked back."

"Hmm, that is odd. I am no regular cat though I am a Kneazle. We are known for our intelligence. We can find things, we are also fiercely protective of those we consider ours. We also can spot shady characters."

"Would you like to come home with me. I will be starting Hogwarts this September and it says that I will be able to bring a cat. I have always loved cats."

"Yes, you are my person. The one I was waiting for."

I picked up the cat.

"oh, I almost forgot, do you have a name?"

"Yes my name is Herod."

I picked up Herod and took him to the counter.

"Hello, I would like to purchase this cat please." The man behind the counter looked at me and smiled.

"Found a friend did you?" he was an older man with a lot of scars on his face.

"Yes sir, he seems to like me."

"He has been around for a while, I think he has been waiting for someone."

This made me look at Herod. I guess getting a familiar was kinda like getting a wand, they choose you. Still I felt a deep connection to the Kneazle.

Next I went into the bookshop. There was something in here that was calling her. She made her way to the back of the shop, there she found a book about runes. She could feel that this was the book she was looking for. She picked it up along with quite a few others, it was all she could do not to buy out the store so many wonderful subjects. For now she got what she felt would be best for a first year. It wouldn't do to be too far ahead as she didn't want anyone to suspect anything. She new she would be studying hard in the coming years though. She finally made her way back to the luggage shop so she could make her way back to Surrey.


	7. Chapter 7

She got her trunk and called for Gingle to take them back to the Dursley's.

"Okay Gingle, I need you to put them to sleep, so we can get this all set up."

"Yes, Miss Harry, they be sleeping now."

"Great we just need to enlarge the cupboard enough to get the trunk set up, and we can still get in and out. Can you also make it so if anyone other than us looks in here they just see the old cupboard?"

"Yes I can be doing that."

Awesome this is going to be a much better summer than the ones Harry normally would have had, she thought.

"Thank you Gingle, you are awesome." I told the little elf. She smiled with her ears twitching. I could tell that she was proud that she was able to do as I asked.

"Why don't you go get our food while I explore our new home?"

With a twitch of her ears she disappeared. I headed down into the trunk. It looked great. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom with fully functioning utilities. A large kitchen with modern appliances. How did they get those to work on magic? Something to look into. The furniture was for the most part done in a deep rich brown leather, with cherry wood accents. Rugs adorned the hard wood floors, giving it a warm cozy feel. Plus there were little splashes of color from the pillows and throws on the furniture.

Then there was the library, she just about started drooling at all the cherry bookshelves. She knew that she wanted to start filling them up with all the books she could get her hands on.

She finally settled down at the desk in the library to look through the books she had bought. Language, runes, arithmacy, transfiguration, and charms books sat on the desk. All of them interesting to someone who had never done a lick of magic before. To be able to do magic was something she was beginning to treasure. She couldn't wait until she was able to do the things she was reading about.

She got up to go to the last room in her new home, the potions lab. Now while she had been a good cook in her old life she didn't know if that would help her in the potion making process. She knew from the books that Snape kinda expected children to already have the fundamentals down. How muggle-borns were expected to know how to brew, she had no clue. Just one more thing the wizarding world never thought about probably.

It looked like a modern science lab there was no dungeon feel to it at all. Maybe that was Snape's problem, they forced him to work and live in the dungeons. I would hate to have to live and work in a place that got no natural light at all.

After setting up her cauldron and putting her supplies away, she decided to explore the kitchen. She had loved cooking as she found it relaxing so if she ever felt the need she wanted to know where things were.

Gingle was putting away the food she had bought. The little elf was humming under her breath as she worked. Herod was sitting on the kitchen table observing the whole thing, looking as amused as a cat could.

"So what is the plan now?" Herod asked.

"Well I have about a month until my birthday and I should be getting my letter about a week before that so until then it will be learning what I can and practicing. Plus getting my muggle supplies."

"What do you need besides clothing?"

"There's no way I'm going to deal with a quill and ink pot. I mean really, they expect people who have never tried to write with them to be able to do so with any degree of legibility. There's no way, so I was thinking more like calligraphy pens, it still looks fancy but the pens make it easier to deal with, plus the whole ink thing. Maybe I can find a way to get them enchanted like quills so they never run out of ink, that would be cool. I may have to wait until I'm older to do that, but it would still be better with pens I think at least for me anyway."

"Sounds good, do you need me to do anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I need you to keep an eye on Mrs. Figg. I can't have her getting to suspicious and ruining my plans."

"I will go there tomorrow and see up she is up to."

"Gingle, will you be able to keep my relatives under control until we leave? Just have them not really notice me or something. I really don't want to be their maid for the next month."

"Yes Miss Harry, I can keep them from thinking you here at all."

"Great, that leaves us with tomorrow, I'll need to go into town to get clothing and pick up my wand. After that it will be just a waiting game."

Gingle made Harry her special meal, which wasn't all that bad really, but the potions, those were foul. Haven't they heard of pills? Hmm something else to look into.

For the first time since she had arrived in this world she was able to relax. She knew that there was way more to do, but she felt this was a good start.

She went to bed knowing that the next day was going to be long. At least she would be getting her wand, she really wanted to start practicing.

xxx

The next morning she sat down to breakfast and began to make her list of things she needed. While she knew she would be shopping later she wanted to get most of the muggle shopping done so she could concentrate on the magical shopping later. Plus she wanted to limit her time out as she knew she might be recognized. She knew that there were plenty of witches and wizards that frequented the muggle world.

She had Gingle pop her to a shopping center so she could get her clothing and while she did get some looks from muggles for shopping alone they just left her alone to shop. She was able to get through the clothes shopping pretty quickly seeing as she had years of shopping for herself. She would be getting the fancier stuff later but for now all she needed were the basics.

Next she went to an office supply store to stock up on notebooks that way she wasn't trying to keep reams of note parchment together. She also found a set of calligraphy pens there that she could start using.

Finally it was time to go pick up her wand. Endora was waiting at the counter when Harry walked in.

"Ahh perfect timing, I only just finished about ten minutes ago." She said with a smile.

Sitting on the counter was a lone box that Harry could feel the object inside reaching for her. Walking forward she came to stand at the counter. At Endora's nod she opened the box, the nestled in the fabric was a truly beautiful wand. It had a twisting shaft with two different woods wrapped around each other, while the handle was another wood. The base of the handle had a small bat on it, the bat had its wings outstretched appearing to be taking flight.

Harry wondered about that for a minute, she looked up at Endora with a questioning look.

The witch just sighed and said "that's what felt right"

The books never could convey just what this feeling was to pick up her wand for the first time. Or was like her whole being just came alive. The whole world coming into focus after it being slightly off for so long. More than anything though it was like the pulsing of the blood in her veins. This is what her body had been waiting for, something to channel what lived inside her. The bright colors of purple and blue sparks from the tip of the wand proving that this was truly her wand.

Endora gently laughed "the first time a person picks up a wand meant for them is a special thing, it's why I wanted to be a wandmaker, that's what called to me. I hope that you find what calls to you.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next month she practiced spells and charms finding she was good at both, but found she was great away potions and runes.

She already had to send Gingle to the apothecary and book store for more supplies and advanced potions books. Seeing as she had pretty much mastered the first year stuff with relative ease. In fact she was studying the sixth year potions books finding them all very easy to produce even managing to tweak a few of them.

Her language books helped her learn French, German, Russian and Latin, plus she learned Gobbledygook from the book she had gotten from Sharpfang.

She had also been working with her metamorphamagus abilities to change her appearance a bit. Her height was still the same it just made her feel drained when she tried to hold it for too long. She heard however been able to change her hair to grow it to waist length. It was also black with bright red streaks in it. She had also changed her eyes to a deep purple color. She had always found the fact the no one saw Harry as him but more as a mini James with Lily's eyes.

So it was with eager anticipation that the day she figured the letter would come arrived. She was hoping she could at least finally gets some contacts the glasses just didn't work well for potions work.

"It is here, Miss Harry." Gingle said holding the Hogwarts letter in her hand.

To Miss H. Potter

The Trunk in the Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Dr.

Little Whinging

Surry

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hmm it looked like Hogwarts knew she was a girl, but the staff didn't. She would have to fix that.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

My name is Harris Potter. I would love to go to your school, I am however confused by the fact that you seem to be writing to a boy when I'm a girl. So I was wondering if you are talking to the right Potter. The envelope has my address correct so that is why I opened the letter, but the letter inside was for a Mr. H. Potter. So I hope I didn't open someone else's letter by mistake.

Slightly Confused,

Harris Potter

I folded the letter and took it outside. I found the rather large owl sitting on Vernon's car.

"Can you please take this to Professor McGonagall for me?" I asked it.

The owl gave a hoot and bobbed its head. I fastened the letter to it leg and it took off towards the north.

Now to wait for a reply. I really wish I could see their faces when they learn that the savior was in fact now a girl. I also wondered what hypenated name they would give me now. Hmm, the-girl-who-was-once-a-boy-but-changed-into-a-girl-who-lived. Maybe, no that's too long. Oh well it should be interesting.

Hphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphp

I was down working on a hybrid potion when I heard yelling coming from Vernon, so I hurried to the stairs leading out of my trunk.

"I will not have you freaks in my house." Vernon was yelling at someone, so I slowly opened the cupboard door. Standing in the hallway had to be Professors McGonagall and Snape. I could tell from the way they looked. Boy did both of them look mad too.

When they saw me standing in the doorway to the cupboard they both looked like they wanted to set Vernon on fire.

"Hello, are you Harris Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am" I replied, staying as far from Vernon as I could get. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor McGonagall. This is Professor Snape. I received your letter and was quite confused as to what had happened. So I checked the Hogwarts registry, and I did find that your name was down. We came today to make sure you were alright considering when I checked your address it was listed as a trunk in a cupboard."

"Oh, yeah well the Dursley's don't like me you see. Its gotten better since I got my trunk though." I told them. They exchanged a look, and knew that if they thought they could get away with it they would be hexing both Vernon and Petunia.

"Would you like to come down and have some tea? I'm sure we all have a lot of questions… oh no, my potion" I turned around and went down the stairs to my lab. I was aware of the Professors following me.

Coming into my lab I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe I forgot about it. Luckily it was still just simmering, but I needed to add the next ingredient otherwise it would be ruined.

Snape was looking at my notes as I worked to correct my mistake.

"This is a more potent nutrient potion?" he was looking at my potion now.

"Oh yes, the goblins have me on some of them and on a bone strenghting potion, but they taste terrible. So I was hoping to make them into pills of a sort, but they need to be way more potent since the pills are so small." I showed him the little capsule. "So far the goblins are impressed with them. They have been testing them for me. They think that with a perfected potion we will be able to sell the idea, since it will be so much easier to carry around needed potion pills than potion vials." I was really hoping the idea took off, I hated the taste of the potions I was on.

He looked at me for a second before going to inspect my ingredient cabinet.

"Gingle could you put a stasis charm on this for me please?" I asked, then there was a little pop and then a "It is done Miss Harry"

"We can have tea in the living room." I told them.

a/n I don't own anything but the plot


	9. Chapter 9

I led them into the living room. Where Gingle had set the tea on the coffee table.

Snape hesitated for a minute when he saw the large painting of a field of red lilies hanging on the wall. I could see that he was conflicted. He hated James Potter. I could totally understand that, but the fact that I was not a carbon copy of him was making him rethink all he thought he knew about me. I wondered if he read those stupid books that had been written about me. Plus that I had been placed with Petunia and was not being treated well was not something he was liking either.

I think he liked the fact that I was honoring Lily by having that painting, showing that I had not forgotten her sacrifice.

"Do you like it?" I asked him gesturing to the painting. "I found it in a shop in London when I went to get more notebooks. They had this massive one there, but I have no where to hang it. So I got this one instead."

He nodded still looking at the painting.

"Tea?" I asked holding out a cup to McGonagall who took it with a smile. Snape sat down and took his cup as well.

"I was very confused when I received your letter Miss Potter, you see when I last saw you were indeed a boy. I was in fact there at your birth." McGonagall told me.

"Yeah, I asked the goblins about that too. They told me it had to do with Sirius Black blood adopting me and then the trauma of the night my parents were killed. Plus a magic binding or something like that. I have no idea what they were talking about really. I only found out I was a witch two months ago, when I heard Petunia and Vernon talking one night. So I started looking for clues as to what they were talking about."

I knew better than to look into Snape's eyes so I just looked up as I made up the story out of nowhere. I would need to make sure I could back up every thing I told them.

"I found a trunk of my mum's in the attic and it didn't have much in it, but it did have a address for a pub in it. So one day when the Dursley's were gone I went there. It was the Leaky Cauldron. Tom told me to go to Gringotts that they would exchange my money for galleons. Still had no idea what any of that meant but I did as he said. The goblins did an inheritance test on me. That's when they told me who I was and who my parents were. They also said Lady Magic recognized me as a female now. They also said that if I had been checked that night I could have been helped, but no one bothered so I had a magical binding placed on me which locked me in place as a girl. They don't even know if I will be able to revert back as some of my abilities are not working fully anymore. They think because I think I'm a girl magic thinks I'm a girl so it's not allowing me to change gender or something, maybe, they don't really know either. I am 100% female though so far as magic is concerned."

They exchanged looks again, they seemed to be getting mad again. I had a feeling Dumbledore would be getting an earful when they got back to Hogwarts.

"You only found out you were a witch two months ago? What did you think happened to your parents?" Snape asked.

"Petunia told me they were drunks and that dad had been drunk driving."

"They said what?" both of them looked infuriated.

"Lily died to protect you" Snape seemed to want to go and slowly kill Petunia. Considering he was a potion master that could actually be a possibility. He didn't actually look as bad as the books made him sound. He had a austere Romanesque face, but it seemed to suit him. His hair looked like black silk it was not greasy looking just not very voluminous. I could relate since playing with potions I noticed my hair was limp. I was working on something to fix that. McGonagall while she did have a no nonsense look also had a lot of laugh lines around her eyes. I could tell both of them while they took their jobs seriously they both still had a sense of humor.

"Yes, well the goblins explained who I was and who they were. They also told me my options. So I will be moving out of here on my birthday. They have already started working on the paperwork and other legal issues. The only thing their hung up on is my parents wills and a new magical guardian, because of the negligence by my current one he will no longer be eligible to be my guardian."

They both looked at each other again before coming to a conclusion of who would ask the obvious thing.

"We were told that you needed to be here for the blood wards." McGonagall finally said.

"The goblins checked on the wards after I left them. They found that the wards collapsed three days after I was placed here. They no longer exist. Nor can they be fixed it's been to long. The only wards here are a wizard repelling ward and a monitoring ward for me. Which really made the goblins mad because it should have told whomever was monitoring me that there was a problem."

Now I watched as the absolute fury morph onto Snape's face as he realized how much Dumbledore had fucked up. The fact that Lily's sacrifice was basically for nothing was not what he wanted to hear.

"If the blood wards were meant to work why did they collapse when you were placed with Lily's only blood relation?" McGonagall asked.

"That's the problem with the wills. According to the goblins my mum had a ritual that when performed on me and Sirius Black it would tie our blood together even more by making Sirius a blood brother to Lily and a Blood Uncle to me. The fact that Sirius wasn't able to take me meant that as long as the next person on the list could view Lily as a sister then the ritual could be completed. They would become a blood sibling to Lily thus becoming a blood Aunt or Uncle to me. I was never to come to Petunia. Dumbledore ignored my mum's will."

"Do you know who was next in line?" McGonagall asked. Snape was still sitting silently seething in his chair.

"No I actually don't even know what the wills say other than what the goblins have told me. I won't be able to hear them until I'm eleven or have a magical guardian with me."

"What are you going to do when you leave here? Your guardian is going to know you left."

"I haven't been seen for nearly two weeks. He hasn't come to check on me. The goblins are going to maintain the wards here for me while I move out. They feel the best thing to do is just act like I still live here as that will keep him out of my business until all the paperwork is done, then it will be too late for him to do anything, especially as then I will have a lawyer he will have to go thru to get to me."

They shared a look before they nodded at each other.

"We will keep what has been said here a private matter. We will be looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts this year." McGonagall smiled at me and if it was a little bit evil who was I to say anything.

"Oh, if you could keep the fact that I'm a girl a secret as well that would be great."

"Of course, is there a cause for concern?"

"No, the goblins are just willing to pay quite a bit for the look on Dumbledore's face when my name is called and a little girl comes forward."

They both froze for a second before they burst into laughter.

"That will teach the old goat to interfere." Snape said after he calmed down. "Do you need help to get to Diagon Alley on the 31st?"

"No, the only thing I might have trouble with is getting my contacts if the goblins can't heal my eyes yet."

"Why can't they fix them yet?" McGonagall asked.

"They told me that it had to do with over taxing my magic. That until the damage was fixed it was better to wait to fix the small stuff."

"How long are you to be on the potions?" Snape asked

"Two more months, then I can go in and they can heal me completely. My body will be strong enough to handle the healing then."

They both looked upset at the amount of damage I was facing. I guess going on a potion regimen for four months before a healing was not normal.

"I will be in Diagon Alley on the 31st if you need an adult to get your contacts." Snape told me stiffly, like he was not sure of my answer. Waiting for me to be like my dad I would guess.

"Oh, thank you that would be great. I'm always afraid my glasses are going to end up in my potion when I brew." I told him warmly. I saw a small smile on McGonagall's face before it disappeared.

"Well then I will see you on September 1st." McGonagall said as she got to get feet.

"It was nice to meet you both. I can't wait until I get to start practicing magic." I said with a rather sly grin. I knew that they caught it when they both rolled their eyes and smirked at me. Hey until they actually caught me doing magic they couldn't say anything. Technically brewing didn't count because you didn't actually need to wave a wand or say an incantation for most potions. Loopholes got to live them.


	10. chapter 10

Harry walked into Gringotts on the 31st hoping that she would not have to start screaming about all the crap Dumbledore had screwed up. She was not holding her breathe though.

*Good Morning, I'm here to see Sharpfang*

*Yes, Miss Potter, we have been expecting you. Griphook will escort you back.*

*Thank you*

I was getting a few rather odd looks from the witches and wizards in the lobby as I talked to the Goblins in their language. I really didn't care, I found the language beautiful, plus it was only polite. Kind of like going to a foreign country and not even trying to speak the language.

Griphook led me back to Sharpfang's office.

"Ah Miss Potter, I see you are looking better than the last time you were here." Sharpfang said.

"Yes, the potions and a few good meals will do that for a girl." He grinned at my sarcasm. Apparently, goblins loved sarcasm, and the more you could keep up with them the more respect they had for you.

"We have been able to sell your idea for the potion pills to St. Mongos they are thrilled. Apparently they will be able to give them to children once the potions themselves have been reworked. It seems children are hard to get potions into. For some reason they object to the taste." We both smirked, over the month of correspondence we had a good working report.

"Your idea for then pens has also been quite a hit as the muggleborns and muggle raised are buying them up as fast as they are put out."

I had a feeling they would have been a hit for people raised with pens having to learn to write with a quill would have been tiresome.

"Awesome, at least it won't be to much trouble to get a hold of them if I need more while I'm at Hogwarts."

"I have also found several potion greenhouses that you were looking for. If you wish to purchase them we can get the paperwork done."

"Oh yes, please. I will be needing supplies for my potions, plus selling them will help bring in some more money." I had to grin at that, I had more money then I would ever spend, but it never hurt to branch out.

"Have you made any headway to getting Sirius a trial?" I asked.

"Yes, we have, we hired him a lawyer who is getting evidence in our favor. He seems to think with what he's found out so far, just from the shear lack of legalities taking places to put him in prison in the first place he should have him out in about six months."

"Perfect, by next summer we should be able to meet and I can see if we get along." I was by no means going to follow Dumbledore. That man was not going to have any control over my life.

"We have also finished all the paperwork for your emancipation, all we need to do is have you try to claim your titles and see if magic accepts you as an adult. If it does then we can move on to revoking any authority your current guardians have over you. After that you can look at properties that we feel may suit you."

Sharpfang pulled a long box out of his desk. Inside were five ornate rings. I recognized the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Ravenclaw crests. The other I didn't remember seeing in my book about old families, but considering it wasn't the Black or Slytherin ring it must have been for the Le Fay line. He also pulled out a small box that had just one ring in it, this ring had the Black crest on it.

"These five are for the Heads of those houses if they accept you as such then you will be recognized as the lady of each house with all the power that comes with the title. The Black heiress ring seeing as Sirius Black is still the head of the house."

"Do I need to say anything?"

"No all you need to do is put them on. Magic will judge if you are worthy of them."

I pulled the box toward me. Lets hope magic saw me as the adult I was, and not the child I happened to be at the moment. The Le Fay ring was the first ring I put on, for a moment nothing happened, then with a soft glow the ring conformed to my finger before it seemed to sink into it, becoming more like a tattoo than as an actual ring. I looked up at Sharpfang, he just nodded and gestured for me to continue. The same thing happened for all five rings. When I had finished it looked like I had five tattooed crests on my finger.

"Magic has accepted you as an adult. Welcome Lady Le Fay-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter."

"That is way too many names, I thought Dumbledore had too many."

He just smirked, damn goblins with their one name. Of course, I knew they had clan names, but outside of the goblin nation those were not spoken. I put on the Black Heiress ring but it just conformed to my finger without setting in. I looked up in confusion.

"Heir rings do not imprint as you will eventually put on the lord or lady rings. Only the Lord or Lady rings imprint as they can only be taken off by you or by magic upon your death. I would suggest you pick a title to go with and bring forth that ring, it will hide the others so that they can't be seen."

I decided to just for the Potter ring that way no one would really know what titles I held.

"As for the Slytherin title, we know your mother came from his line, but was not in line to inherit, but as she vanquished him with her ritual, she then inherited the title. As you were named her heir you now have the title, but we would recommend you don't claim it until you are 100% sure Tom Riddle is in fact dead as he would no doubt pull out all stops to kill you if he were to find out."

"Yeah, not like I need to give him another reason to come after me."

"Here are the properties we found that have all the items you requested. If you find one suitable to you we can get the paperwork done while you shop, we will get the wards set up around it, plus Razortooth will want to see you to make sure everything is going well with your recovery."

"Yes, I wanted to see if my eyes could be fixed yet. Its getting to be troublesome to do my potions with my glasses always fogging up."

I took the stack of parchments. They all had properties on them with pictures, but I really didn't see one that I felt would suit me. I was kinda losing hope I would find one when I saw it. My house. One I knew was mine. The picture was of a large house that looked like a tree. There were different levels with some smaller looking building branching out from the main building, plus it almost looked like it was made of windows. Behind the house looked to be a forest so I knew it would be isolated which was good.

"Can we go see this one?" I asked holding up the parchment.

"Yes, I will prepare a portkey."

He held up a box and muttered the incantation before gesturing to me to stand in the middle of the room. He gestured to me to grab the box and with a hooking sensation we landed in front of the house.

It was magnificent. It truly did look like a tree with branches sticking out of it that had smaller building on them.

Walking into the main house I knew I had made the right choice this would be my new house. I couldn't wait until it was mine so that I could move in.

I explored the main house, it had the really large kitchen and the even larger library. (drool) Along with the living and dining rooms, plus it had a ballroom. A ballroom, I had no idea when I would need it but it had one.

Exploring the branches off the main house led to the many bedrooms. Was I going to start raising an army or something? Each with it's own bathroom, there were nine large bedrooms, but at the very top of the main house was what I was going to claim as the master bedroom. It was the largest bedroom and bath, plus it had a private study, and living room. This would be my haven.

I walked back down to where Sharpfang was sitting waiting for me to be done looking around.

"I want this house."


End file.
